onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Solo Journey of Jinbe, Knight of the Sea
- , volumes | chapter = - , installments | episode = | date = 2014-2015 | prev = Caribou's Kehihihihi in the New World | next = From the Decks of the World: The 500,000,000 Man Arc }} Solo Journey of Jinbe, Knight of the Sea is the twenty-first Cover Story created as a side story on the title page of each ''One Piece'' chapter. The story can be set between the Fish-Man Island Arc and Whole Cake Island Arc. Short Summary Jinbe is on an underwater adventure, where he comes across a lost sea kitten. He then brings the sea kitten to an ocean dog police officer, who leads the way back to her hometown. They then realize that the kitten's hometown was gone. Jinbe saves a sinking ship and reads about sea monsters attacking a port town. Upon arriving at the port town, he finds remnants of the sea kitten's village. He then finds the culprit, who was Wadatsumi. After Jinbe hears his story and scolds him, the sea kitten's village is then returned to the sea and the port town is rebuilt. The next day, Wadatsumi asks to join Jinbe, who agrees, and the two set off. Long Summary After leaving Caribou at the G-5 base, Jinbe journeys through the ocean. Many fish, sharks, sea turtles, jellyfish, squids, and other creatures follow after him, apparently happy to see him. Shortly afterwards, a sea kitten comes up beside him, crying due to being lost. He then takes the sea kitten to a sea dog police officer for help. Shortly afterwards, the officer realizes that he lives in the same town as the sea kitten, and the sea dog leads the way for Jinbe and the sea kitten. However, when they arrive, the town appears to have completely disappeared, which causes the sea kitten to start crying again. During their search, the sea dog officer finds his house alone, which has been flipped sideways. Not long after that, the sea kitten and Jinbe discover a sinking ship nearby. Luckily, Jinbe manages to push it back up to the surface, much to the relief of the passengers on board. He then receives a newspaper from the grateful passengers and is promptly shocked when he reads the news of the Straw Hats and Heart Pirates alliance, and is then surprised again when he reads an article stating that various giant sea beasts were attacking a port town. He then decides to look around the port town from the newspaper. Upon arriving at the port town, Jinbe discovers the remnants of the sea kitten's home. The locals explain to him that monsters and ruins began to attack their ships and destroy their city respectively as offerings to them disappeared. Jinbe goes to see a large amount of offerings missing from their designated spot. Almost immediately after, both the sea dog officer and his home fall onto the ruins. Jinbe spots a shadow retreating back into the ocean and gives chase. Before long, he finds the offerings as well as the thief who turns out to be none other than Wadatsumi posing as a sea god. The gigantic fish-man reveals that he is the one responsible for the destruction towards the sea kitten's home town, believing the houses to belong to the humans who put up the offerings. Jinbe scolded Wadatsumi for his carelessness, and Wadatsumi and the sea monsters apologize to the sea kitten and the townsfolk. However, while inspecting the ruins, Jinbe is shocked to find a poneglyph. The ruins of the sea kitten's town are returned to the ocean via the harbor, and the rescued sailors wave goodbye to Jinbe and the citizens of the town as they sail away on the sea monsters' backs. That night, a banquet is hosted with Wadatsumi and the sea monsters in attendance. The following day, Wadatsumi asks Jinbe if he could go with him on his journey. Jinbe agrees, and with a new kimono for Jinbe and the poneglyph, the two set sail. Chapter Titles # Back To My Friends (Chapter 751) # The Lost Sea Kitten (Chapter 752) # A Puzzled Sea Dog Police Officer (Sea Beast Sheriff) (Chapter 753) # Actually, It So Happens That I Live In The Same Town As This Sea Kitten (Chapter 754) # Got an Incident on Our Hands. Town's Gone (Chapter 755) # Miraculously, The Constable's House, Alone, Is Discovered! The Mystery Deepens And The Sea Kitten Cries (Chapter 757) # Now That's a Capsized Ship!! (Chapter 758) # Saving the Capsized Ship (Chapter 759) # Learning of Luffy's Alliance from a Newspaper He Was Shown (Chapter 760) # The Article He Should Have Been Reading! The Huge Outbreak of Sea Beasts! (Chapter 761) # Going to Take a Look Around the Port Town (Chapter 762) # The Ruins of the Port Town is Actually the Town of the Sea Cats (Chapter 763) # Suddenly the Ruins Destroyed Our Town, the Creatures Wrecked Our Ships, and the Offerings Disappeared (Chapter 765) # A Missing Mountain of Offerings, the Appearing Ruins, and Angry Sea Beasts (Chapter 767) # I Definitely Saw That Ruin Fall Just Now (Chapter 768) # The Shadow That Vanished Into the Depths of the Ocean! The culprit's in the Water! (Chapter 769) # Found it! The Massive Offerings! (Chapter 770) # Meeting the 'Umibozu', Sea God Wadatsumi: 'No Thanks Necessary' (Chapter 772) # In return for the offerings I just raised up the human houses at the bottom of the sea (Chapter 773) # Jinbe Gives the Sea God a Scolding (Chapter 774) # The Sea Beasts' Misunderstandings (Chapter 776) # Apologies For the Chaos, Reconciliations, and Reunions (Chapter 777) # Oh Yeah, There Was This Thing In the Ruins (Chapter 778) # We Sunk the Ruins Near the Harbor (Chapter 780) # To Make Up For Breaking Their Ships, Sea Beasts as Fishing Boats (Chapter 781) # For Now, A Banquet (Chapter 782) # I Want to Accompany You (Chapter 783) # Final chapter: With a new kimono and souvenirs, so it's time to set sail (Chapter 785) Gallery Aftermath Jinbe would later deliver the poneglyph he found to Big Mom at some point prior to the Whole Cake Island Arc. In addition, Wadatsumi would end up joining the Sun Pirates. Arc Navigation Site Navigation it:Il viaggio solitario del cavaliere del mare Jinbe fr:Les Chroniques des Aventures Solitaires de Jinbei ru:Одиночное плавание "Рыцаря Моря" Дзимбея 14